Titans and Saiyans
by LetsgototheMax
Summary: Saiyans Goku and Vegeta arrive on a planet ruled by Titans. Just after the battle in Boston, Monarch has discovered that geo-terrorists plan to resurrect the fallen Ghidorah. Two of Japan's greatest franchises collide as the battle-hungry Saiyans ally themselves with a civilization trying to heal, and the monsters that rule it.
1. Where are We?

When he opened his eyes, Goku looked around.

Above, the sun began to rise in the east, painting the sky golden.

Below, fire. Debris. Screaming and crying.

"Whoa, where are we? What happened here?"

"What do you think, Kakarot?" another voice interrupted.

"Oh, Vegeta! You're here too?"

"Obviously. Now, don't you see? No doubt that this is the work of Frieza."

"I don't know," Goku replied in confusion. "This doesn't seem like our Earth. Perhaps one of another universe?"

"Wherever we are, there's lots of energy here!" Vegeta remarked, half concerned, half intrigued.

"Good point. So, where do we go for answers?"

The Saiyans then covered their ears as a loud roar echoed across the land.

"Tch! The Hell was that?!" Vegeta said.

Goku pointed. There, a large dragon-like creature was circled by other huge animals. It appeared as if they were bowing to the dragon, as if it was their leader.

"Whoa! That looks like Shenron!" Goku said amazed. "But it looks bigger… and fatter."

"Hmph. Perhaps they have answers," Vegeta suggested, pointing to a nearby Osprey helicopter.

Goku and Vegeta flew and followed the helicopter back to its base, the U.S.S. Argo. They entered the hangar, where over a dozen guards aimed their weapons at them.

"Hands up! Show us your hands!" the commander shouted.

"Whoa! What's going on? We're on your side!" Goku shouted.

"Who are you? How did you get onboard?" the commander continued to ask.

"Don't do this, or you'll regret it," Vegeta warned.

"What's going on here, Sergeant?" a woman's voice asked.

"Colonel, these men suddenly appeared!" the commander answered.

The woman walked along the catwalk, down the stairs, and next to the other guards, who still trained their weapons on the Saiyans.

"I am Colonel Diane Foster, head of the G-Team. Follow me. And don't try anything."

The Colonel then walked out of the hangar.

Vegeta gave Goku a concerned look. Goku shrugged in response, and they followed.

The three entered a briefing room, along with a couple of guards.

"So, to get things started, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Colonel Foster asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Goku replied.

"Fine. I am a part of the United States military that is a part of Monarch."

"Monarch?" Vegeta asked.

"The Monarch organization is dedicated to study and research Titans. The Titans are huge, ancient monsters that have roamed this planet for thousands, if not millions of years."

"How can you tell which ones are good or bad?" Goku asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. However, we do know that their alpha is this one."

The colonel revealed the file of Titanus Gojira.

"Oh! That's the ugly Shenron from earlier! He looks strong, I can't wait to fight him."

"Shenron?" the colonel asked in confusion.

"He's a dragon from where we come from that can grant wishes when you obtain seven Dragon Balls," Vegeta explained.

"Speaking of which, where are you from?"

"We're from Earth too, although its not like this one. There are many dangers from where we come from."

Memories of Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, and others flashed in his mind.

"Well, our world is full of dangers too, like him."

The colonel showed another file, this one being of Monster Zero.

"Vegeta's eyes suddenly widened.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I know of this creature," the prince said.


	2. The Rescue

"You know this… thing?" Goku asked. "This three-headed Shenron?"

"Why do you think they all look like Shenron?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. "But yeah, I remember now. This 'Ghidorah' was one of Frieza's pet projects."

"Whoa! Frieza?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Who or what is Frieza?" Foster wondered.

"Frieza is this really strong bad guy who rules over an army that controls a lot of the universe. Although, he's pretty short, so you'd never think he'd be strong." Goku followed with a chuckle.

Vegeta growled. "Did you forget he destroyed our home planet with just one attack?"

The colonel was stunned.

"Anyway," Vegeta continued. "I don't know much, but from what I heard, Ghidorah became too powerful and too dangerous, and the Frieza Force dumped him into space. It appears that he developed over time and landed on this planet…"

"…where he and Godzilla began their rivalry," another voice finished. Goku and Vegeta turned back to see an Asian woman with short hair.

"Dr. Chen," the colonel greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"You might want to come and see for yourself."

Dr. Chen left the room and headed for the bridge.

The colonel stood.

"You two. Come with me. We may need your help."

The Saiyans nodded and followed.

As they entered, everyone turned to see the Saiyans. Goku was astonished with all the computers and screens.

"What's going on?" Foster asked.

"Well, we have good news," a man with glasses and gray hair answered. "It appears that Emma Russell is still alive, along with the ORCA. We've managed to track it here."

He pointed to an area marked "Massachusetts Institute of Technology."

"Ah, M.I.T. Excellent work, Dr. Stanton."

"Does this mean mom is still alive?" a young girl asked. She couldn't have been older than 12 or 13.

"Yeah, Maddie. That's right," a man said, presumably her father.

"What is this ORCA thing?" Goku asked.

"It's a piece of technology that my wife… well, ex-wife, and I worked on. It allows us to communicate with these monsters," the man said. "I'm Dr. Mark Russell, and this young lady is my daughter, Madison."

"Hi, I'm Goku." Goku smiled and waved, with Madison smiling back.

A soldier entered the room and stood at attention.

"Colonel, we are ready to depart in less than ten mikes."

"Good job, Barnes."

"No. Let me go," Vegeta said. "Alone."

"Are you crazy?" Dr. Coleman said aloud. We still don't know what those other Titans will do, or can do."

"You heard me. I'll rescue this Dr. Russell and recover this ORCA."

"Wait, Vegeta! You're gonna leave me here? Why can't I get some of the fun, too?"

"Because you _always_ get the fun, Kakarot! This time, it's my turn. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone."

As Vegeta walked towards the doorway, he heard Madison and stopped.

"Please. Please bring my mom back."

He didn't say anything or turn towards her, but continued walking.

Goku could sense that Madison was worried.

"Don't worry, kid. Vegeta will bring your mom back. He just doesn't like talking much."

Vegeta arrived back at the hangar.

"Sir," a soldier said. "We have a chopper ready for y…"

"I won't need it," Vegeta interrupted. Open the doors."

"Uh, sir?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Intimidated, the soldier signaled to open. Alarms beeped and the hangar opened to reveal the clouds and rubble below.

Vegeta jumped and began to fly towards M.I.T., leaving the soldiers onboard speechless.

He descended and saw a blonde woman staggering, obviously injured, carrying a black box.

"That must be her," he said to himself. He landed in front of her.

"Who are you?" she weakly asked.

"That doesn't matter. What does is your family waiting for you." Vegeta reached out and gave her his hand.

Just as Emma reached out herself, loud gunshots erupted behind her. Vegeta quickly twirled Emma and the ORCA around behind him, resulting in him getting shot twice in the chest.

Vegeta grunted, at first in pain, but then in anger.

"Hand the ORCA over," one of the gunmen requested. His face was covered with a mask. "With the ORCA, and our plans to bring him back, we will use him to continue our plan."

In response, Vegeta yelled. His hair turned golden and he emanated a bright light, along with a gust of wind that resembled a hurricane.

"You'll have to go through me first, punks." Vegeta signaled Emma to take cover, which she did eagerly.

"Get him, boys!"

A storm of bullets flew, but the Saiyan prince was able to dodge all of them. Not only that, but he even caught a couple in midair, leaving the gunmen dumbstruck.

"This is getting annoying." Vegeta flew up and placed his palms inward together. A bright ball glowed from his hands.

"Final Flash!"

A beam of energy instantly incinerated the gunmen, their screams being the last sound they ever omit.

"Scum," Vegeta remarked, analyzing the damage he had done.

After, Vegeta flew towards Emma, his Super Saiyan form gone. Emma grabbed on and together, they flew back towards the U.S.S. Argo.


	3. Two Saiyans and a King

"Wait," Vegeta said, pausing in the air.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked.

"I sense something. Something evil."

"Maybe Monster Zero?"

"Perhaps," Vegeta said, concerned. "Let's head back."

The two landed back on the Argo, where everyone was waiting for them in the hangar.

"Mom!" Madison yelled.

"Emma," Mark said in relief.

They both ran over to Emma and the family of three hugged intensely. Afterwards, the three of them thanked Vegeta.

Goku walked over to Vegeta as well.

"Vegeta! Are you alright?" Goku noticed the gunshot wounds in the prince's battle armor.

"I'm fine, Kakarot." Vegeta removed the bullets from his chest and flicked them away. "However, I sensed powerful and malice ki. Maybe that Ghidorah is still out there, and that this 'Gojira' will duel with him again."

"Hmm… that is troubling. But these people told me Godzilla burned that monster away. There's no way that he could come back." Goku scratched his head.

"Perhaps. When I found Dr. Russell, a group of people said that they had a plan to bring 'him' back. Could that mean Ghidorah? There was no body, so that could also mean that these people took it."

"Hmm. Well, why don't we ask them?" Goku wondered.

"I blasted them all."

"Wow. That's very 'Vegeta' of you." Goku said while laughing.

Vegeta sighed.

The Saiyans saw that Emma was being carried to the medical bay, with Mark and Madison in toe. Everyone else headed back to the bridge, seeming relieved that Emma was okay. Goku and Vegeta followed.

"Oh, that's right. Did you get the ORCA?" Goku remembered.

Vegeta held the black box up, still damaged from Ghidorah.

As everyone returned to the bridge, they looked ahead to see Godzilla rampaging through what little of Boston remained.

"He seems angry. What's going on?" Barnes asked.

"He seems aggravated. Like he's disturbed by something," Dr. Chen theorized.

"Or maybe since he's the king again, he thinks he can do whatever he wants," Dr. Stanton jokingly said.

Godzilla stomped and crushed his way across the city. Buildings fell apart and explosions flashed.

"We have to stop him," Mark said as he entered with Madison and a bandaged Emma.

"Why not use the ORCA thing-a-ma-jig?" Goku suggested.

"Because it was damaged, and will need time to repair," Emma replied.

The whole room fell silent with everyone trying to come up with ideas.

"Oh, I know! Why don't me and Vegeta take care of the big guy ourselves?" Goku asked, seemingly naïve.

All heads turned to Goku. Some people even laughed.

"Kakarot, as big of a fool as ever. What a surprise," Vegeta said with sarcasm.

"Listen to me, Goku. You have no idea what he can do," Mark said seriously.

"Well, you people have no idea of what _I _can do," Goku said with a smile. He then yelled and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Many on the bridge oohed and aahed in astonishment.

"Well, they look dangerous enough to me," Barnes said confidently.

"Alright," the colonel agreed. "If you are able to somehow overpower him, remember, we need him alive. Just drive him back into the ocean."

"And if you see any more bad guys, they're a part of Alan Jonah's terrorist faction. I recognized their uniforms and insignia. I doubt they'll be any trouble for you, but still, be careful," Emma warned.

Goku and Vegeta nodded, headed for the hangar, and took off after Godzilla.

The Saiyans landed on a nearby building.

"Alright, Vegeta. I'll be taking the action here."

"No way, Kakarot! One tiny rescue mission is nowhere enough to satisfy me!"

"What do you suppose we do, then?"

Goku and Vegeta then played a game of rock-paper-scissors. Goku pulled rock while Vegeta pulled scissors.

"Ugh! Damn you, Kakarot! Although, something tells me I'll be joining in real soon."

Goku ignored Vegeta's predictions and flew towards Godzilla.

"Hey, big guy! Over here!" he shouted, grabbing the Kaiju's attention.

Godzilla growled softly, looking confused.

"It's time for you to head back home!" Goku pointed to the Atlantic.

Godzilla roared so loudly that it momentarily stunned Goku. Kakarot was just able to dodge a swipe from the monster.

"So, that's how it's gonna be? Fine!" Goku fired a ki barrage at Godzilla's face, but it had no effect.

"Ah crap! It only seemed to make him more mad!"

Godzilla let out an atomic breath, but Goku was able to avoid it. However, his gi caught on fire, forcing him to rip it off, revealing the blue undershirt below.

"Ah, man. Chi-Chi just sewed this for me," Goku sounding disappointed with his tarnished outfit.

"Looks like I'll have to go further."

Goku crossed his arms across his chest, closed his eyes, and ascended into Super Saiyan God. His red hair and eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

"Stop playing around, Kakarot! Just go all out!" Vegeta yelled from the building.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm coming to join you."

Vegeta also transformed into Super Saiyan God and flew next to Goku. The two regrouped.

"We have to be careful, Vegeta. We don't have any Senzu Beans on us."

"Good point. You're actually using your head for once. Listen, we use small ki blasts along with punches and kicks to drive him near the water, then I can use my Galick Gun and you can use your Kamehameha to push him into the ocean. We'll stay as Super Saiyan Gods to conserve energy until the end, where we can use Super Saiyan Blue."

"Sounds like a plan," Goku agreed.

Goku and Vegeta flew to Godzilla's head level and fired ki blasts at his face and torso. Godzilla reached the shore, with Goku and Kakarot a hundred yards offshore.

"I'm going in for a couple of kicks," Vegeta said, flying at the Titan's head.

Godzilla anticipated this and swung his tail at Vegeta. The tail connected, sending Vegeta flying into a few boats docked nearby.

"No! Vegeta!"

Frustrated, Goku yelled again. His hair went from red, to flashing white momentarily, to a bright blue, similar to Godzilla's glow.

"I don't think Blue will be enough. I'll have to give it everything I got! Kaioken!"

A red aura surrounded and engulfed the blue light.

"C'mon, body! Don't fail me now! Kaioken times 20!"

Together both blue and red intensified. Godzilla was intrigued that a tiny lifeform could create such a lightshow.

Godzilla's spines and tail turned blue. A humming noise grew faster and louder.

Goku knew what this meant. He was about to unleash another breath attack. But he was ready.

The bright blue beam left the Titan's mouth and screamed towards the lone Saiyan.

"KAMEHAME…"

Goku placed his hands outwards, preparing to release a beam of his own.

"…HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both beams clashed in an awesome blinding stalemate.

After a few minutes, Goku could feel himself being overpowered.

"Can't.. hold it… for much… longer…"

Goku's Kamehameha became increasing smaller and dimmer until finally dissapearing. Powerless, he had no choice but to feel the full power of Godzilla's atomic breath sear his body.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

When the atomic breath was over, Goku was gone. He must've been incinerated.

"No… Kakarot…" Vegeta weakly said, lying on one of the boats he crashed into.

Everyone aboard the Argo looked on, sad and distraught with the loss of Goku.


	4. Super Saiyan Titan

Suddenly, the silence was shattered with an intense rumble. The Earth seemed to quake uncontrollably.

"It's an Earthquake!" Dr. Coleman exclaimed.

"No! Look there!" Chen said, pointing to the water.

Everyone turned to see a large whirlpool rotate in the water. Godzilla looked in confusion.

Then, a figure that glowed blue slowly elevated from the center.

"That's… that's Goku!" Madison said.

"But he looks different," Mark noticed.

Indeed. Goku's skin became scaly and dark gray. His veins, hair, and eyes pulsed blue. His teeth sharpened into fangs and his fingers possessed claws. A tail and spines lined his back.

Goku looked like Godzilla.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said with a little concern.

Goku then let out a roar. It sounded almost identical to the king of Titans.

"Holy shit," Stanton said softly.

Everyone looked on. Goku flew up to Godzilla's face and roared again.

Godzilla suddenly headed into the water and swam away.

"Incredible. It's as if he has bonded or made some connection with the beast," Vegeta said, recovering and flying back to Goku.

"Kakarot, are you alright?"

Goku snarled in response, and then passed out, returning to his normal self.

Vegeta caught him and flew back to the Argo.

When they arrived, medics rushed to take Goku to the medical bay. A medic asked Vegeta if he needed help as well, but he refused.

Goku woke up looking at the ceiling light. He turned his head to see Vegeta standing at his bedside.

"Ve-Vegeta…" he said weakly with a groan. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Vegeta answered. "You looked like that creature and commanded it to swim away."

"I… don't remember much."

"Excuse me," a nurse interrupted. "How are you feeling, Goku?"

"Kakarot's fine," Vegeta said for him. "All he needs is a little rest."

"That's good. The Monarch scientists are fascinated, Goku. They would like to do some tests on you. Don't worry, it's just one blood test."

The nurse then revealed a syringe, to which Goku gulped nervously and started to sweat.

"Ha! You'll find that Kakarot is squeamish around needles." Vegeta said with a smug smile.

As he got up to leave the room, he could hear Goku screaming behind him.

Vegeta entered the bridge.

"Ah, good. Glad to see that you can handle Godzilla," Foster said with a smile.

"Wow, Vegeta. You could have waited for me, you know," Goku said annoyed while entering. He was now wearing a spare military uniform to replace his torn gi.

"So, you once again achieve a new form, but can't keep up with me walking in the hallways?" Vegeta scoffed. "How's your new outfit?"

"A little tight, but I think I'll manage." Goku did some stretches to test the fabric.

"Speaking of 'new forms'," Emma asked. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Goku answered with a shrug. "Never felt anything like that before. It's as if Godzilla and I were one."

"That would explain how you ordered him to head back out to sea," Chen said.

"What should we call it?" Goku enthusiastically asked.

"Really? Now?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh, I know! How about 'Titanmaster'?" Madison asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Goku said with a thumbs-up.

"Hey guys, check this out," Stanton said curiously.

He pulled out a scan on his computer and displayed it on the main screen.

"Basically, what this scan tells us is that your radiation levels spiked when Godzilla burned you with his atomic breath. Then somehow, your body used that radiation as energy. Normally, this amount of radiation alone is enough kill anything, never mind the heat. But your body not only withstood it, it evolved and grew from it.

"Radioshack?" Goku asked confusedly.

"No, fool. Ra-di-a-tion," Vegeta explained slowly. "Wait, I get it now. Ki and radiation must be the same thing. That's why we could sense so much energy here. And if these monsters spew it all over…"

"Then we could become stronger!" Goku finished, sounding excited.

Suddenly, all computer screens flickered, until Alan Jonah appeared.

"Ah, greetings."

"Jonah. What do you want?" Emma said, remembering their past.

"Oh, nothing, Emma. Just wanted to give you guys a heads-up about my new experiment. You see, I have initialized Project Hydra. We will bring this planet's true king back to his rightful throne: Monster Zero."

"This makes no sense. Why would you give us a warning?" Madison asked.

"My dear, that is because I have met the creator of this creature. He knows this creature better than all of Monarch combined. Not even Godzilla will be able to stop Monster Zero this time. I just wanted to notify you of your impending deaths."

Vegeta's eyes widened. He knew what this meant.

"Allow me to introduce you to Monster Zero's father," Jonah said before backing away from the camera.

And in stepped a white and purple alien with a long tail and three toes on each foot. He was short but wore piercing red eyes.

"Frieza!" Goku shouted in anger while clutching his fists. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Hello, humans and monkeys! I am Lord Frieza, creator of Ghidorah.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked bitterly.

"Oh, Vegeta, we've played this game for far too long; by now I'm sure you can decipher the answer to that. Well, got to run. I've got a monster to fix."

Frieza then swung his tail, knocking the camera down. The transmission was then cut, returning the screens to normal.

"That son of a bitch!" Mark whispered.

"What's our next course of action?" Madison asked.

"Well, we have to stop Frieza and this Jonah guy before they can complete healing Ghidorah," Goku said.

"I'm getting strange readings on my scanner," Coleman said. "All the way in Asia."

"Can you tell from where specifically?" Foster asked.

"Yeah. Infant Island."

"Then that's our next stop."


	5. Ball Hunt

The Argo immediately accelerated. The map showed the pre-determined route, leading to a small island off the coast of the Yuunan Rainforest in China.

"So what's so important about this island?" Goku asked.

"For two reasons," Chen said, turning around in her chair. "One is to conduct research on this egg that was discovered."

She uploaded the image of a large egg onto the screen.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed. "Now _that's_ an egg. I wonder if it tastes good…"

"Also, there's reports of a strange artifact located on the island."

The egg image changed to that of an orange spherical object. It possessed 4 stars in the center. That could only be one thing.

"That's a Dragon Ball!" Goku shouted.

"A Dragon-what?" Mark asked.

"The Dragon Balls can be used to summon Shenron, a big green dragon that can grant you a wish, or was it three wishes now? I can't remember." Goku scratched his head in confusion.

"What type of 'wishes?'" Madison wondered.

"Almost anything," Vegeta said. "However, Shenron does have limits when it comes to wishes."

"Wait, you said 'Dragon Balls,'" Coleman said to Goku. "As in plural. Where are the other balls?"

"Hmm, good point," Goku responded. "Without Bulma's Dragon Radar, they'll take longer to find. There are seven in total."

"Fortunately, we are in possession of another five of them," Foster said. "They're stored in a facility near Mount Fuji in Japan."

"But can we repair the worldwide damage? Or bring back everyone who's died in the Titan attacks?" Emma asked, a bit of hope evident in her voice.

Goku and Vegeta nodded.

Fulfilled with a new sense of purpose, the crew of the Argo swiftly arrive to Infant Island. Goku, Vegeta, Foster, Chen, and the Russells boarded an Osprey and landed at a nearby Monarch camp.

The camp overlooked a huge volcanic crater, and within the crater rested the egg.

Chen was the first to disembark, and immediately ran over to another woman, who looked like her.

"Whoa! There's two of her?" Goku asked.

"No, you moron. They're sisters," Vegeta sighed.

Both Ilene and Ling Chen began engaging conversation in Chinese and walked towards the crater.

Goku noticed a faint glint within the crater.

"I see it! I see the Dragon Ball!" Goku said with confidence.

He took off, diving inside the crater, but was suddenly stopped by a powerful energy and loud roar coming from the egg.

Knowing better than to take his chances, Goku flew back towards the camp.

"Anytime we get close, she gets aggravated," Chen's sister said. "That's why we haven't been able to conduct any research. If only there was a way to calm her."

"Wait, what about the ORCA?" Madison suggested.

Emma nodded and booted the ORCA up. The machine began to radiate its alpha frequency, and the egg quickly calmed down.

Goku once again flew down and was able to retrieve the Dragon Ball with no issue.

"When will she hatch?" Emma asked Dr. Ling.

"We estimate in approximately 48 hours."

"Great. We could use her to fight Frieza and Jonah," Mark said.

"What's coming out of this egg?"

"Titanus Mosura," Foster answered. "But we call her Mothra."

Back aboard the Argo, Coleman, Stanton, and the crew attempted to find the location of the last Dragon Ball.

"These balls seem to emit an unusual mixture of radiation; don't worry, its nowhere near lethal," Stanton said.

"Using that, we can home in on its location with satellites, and… bingo!" Coleman shouted.

On the island, the gang began their departure.

"I wish I could come, but I need to stay for her," Chen said.

Her sister nodded as she entered the Osprey.

Once everyone boarded, Foster lifted the tiltrotor off the ground and headed back to the Argo.

"Have we made any progress?" Vegeta asked as they returned to the bridge.

Coleman stood up.

"Yeah. We found the last ball, and you won't believe where it is: Skull Island."


	6. The Hydra's Return

The Argo headed for the south Pacific, the location of Skull Island.

Alarms suddenly rang as they neared the island.

"We're picking up something on the radar," Coleman informed.

On the screen, immersed within the storms that surround the island, was Monster Zero.

"Oh, God. They weren't lying," Chen said. "Ghidorah is back."

"Hmm, strange. His energy isn't pure. It's mixed with something else," Goku said, sounding troubled.

"Can someone find the location of Kakarot's pet lizard?" Vegeta asked.

"Negative. Our best shot is to quickly get this last ball, and head for the Mount Fuji facility," Foster said.

"Very well. I'll head down there myself," the prince said.

Knowing better than to argue, everyone remained silent as Vegeta left. Goku stood and smiled.

Vegeta descended and landed near the Dragon Ball's location. Surrounding him were dense forests and tall mountains.

Suddenly, a group of Iwi natives charged him with spears and bows.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Vegeta said, shooting a blast of ki. It exploded in front of the natives, causing them to flee in terror.

Vegeta continued to search, walking by the remains of an old WWII airplane. He lifted a torn wing and found the Dragon Ball.

Just as Vegeta picked up the ball, he heard a loud roar. He flew to investigate.

He saw a large ape in brown fur, roughly the size of Godzilla, heading towards Monster Zero's location.

Vegeta collapsed. His energy was morphing, his body was changing.

Meanwhile, back on the Argo, everyone braced for Ghidorah.

"Hold onto something!" Foster yelled. The Argo suddenly dived for the water, causing loose objects to fly forward.

"Goku, can you transform and fight Ghidorah off in that Titanmaster form?" Mark asked.

Goku shook his head. "I need tons of Godzilla's energy."

The clouds of the storm parted, revealing the new Mecha Ghidorah. He still possessed golden scales, but his chest, middle head and neck, wings, legs and tail tips were adorned in metal.

"Frieza and Jonah must've used cybernetics and machines to turn Ghidorah into a cyborg!" Emma gasped.

Ghidorah dived to follow the Argo, easily keeping up with it. While overshadowing the Argo with his huge size, the mechanical middle head fired a beam from the mouth, damaging the ship.

The crew was thrown around as sparks shot out.

"We can't take another hit!" Barnes shouted.

Mecha Ghidorah flew above the Argo and stopped in front of it. He charged his beam once again.

"Oh no," Madison said. "We are so fu…"

Ghidorah was then knocked back by a white blast. A figure then flew in front of the Argo.

Getting closer, the figure was Vegeta. His hair was the same shade of brown as the fur that now covered his body. His arms and legs were hugely muscular and his chest was black, with sharp canine teeth.

"Vegeta! He looks like Titanus Kong!" Stanton noticed.

Mecha Ghidorah recovered and screamed towards Vegeta. To counter, Vegeta kicked both left and right head before uppercutting the middle one. Blood leaked out of the organic heads while circuits and wires were exposed out of the mechanic one.

Confident, Vegeta roared and beat his chest.

"Impressive! It looks as he achieved Titanmaster too!" Goku said excitedly.

However, Ghidorah wrapped his tails around Vegeta. Bringing the prince up to his heads, the cyborg hydra unleashed all three beams. Vegeta let out a horrible groan before falling lifelessly into the ocean.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. He rushed to the hangar in order to rescue his friend.

Meanwhile, Mecha Ghidorah charged up his beams at the Argo once again. And once again, he was interrupted, this time being hit by an airborne palm tree.

Turning around, Ghidorah found himself facing Kong, standing on a beach.

"That's Kong!" Coleman said, astonished.

"He's so much bigger than what our last reports said," Emma pointed out.

"Well, those reports were back from the 70s," Stanton answered. "He's had plenty of time to grow."

Ghidorah, frustrated with dealing with multiple foes, turned towards Kong. However, the mechanical head rotated 180 degrees back towards the Argo. Intending to take both targets out simultaneously, Ghidorah charged up.

Goku grabbed the middle head and forced it upwards, causing the blast to fly upwards. Angry, the middle head snatched Goku in his jaws before sending him down to the ocean.

After a few minutes of everyone anxiously waiting, Goku remerged with Vegeta on his back, who returned to his base form. However, Goku was too weak to fly back to the Argo, so Foster dispatched an Osprey to pick them up. Luckily, Goku was also able to retrieve the Dragon Ball and put it in his army jacket.

Kong, on the other hand, was able to take the full blast, but not without leaving a burn on his chest. After regaining his senses, he retreated inland.

Mecha Ghidorah didn't give chase. Instead, his heads were suddenly alert, as if something was coming. And indeed, something was.

"Guys! The big man's coming!" Stanton said.

On the radar, Godzilla appeared, and was approaching.

Ghidorah, remembering his last encounter with the king, decided to retreat and fly away. But it was too late.

Godzilla appeared, jumping out of the water like a dolphin, and latched onto his two tails. In a tug of war, Ghidorah increased his speed and wrestled free.

Godzilla let out a roar and submerged once again as Ghidorah retreated into the sky.


	7. Resurrection

Aboard the Argo, Goku rushed Vegeta to the medical bay. The prince was still unconscious as his body was hooked up to tubes and medical equipment.

"Stay strong, Vegeta." Goku grasped his friend's hand tightly. "I'll be back soon."

Goku left the medical bay and headed for the bridge.

"So, seems like your friend can transform too," Foster said as Goku entered.

"Yeah, but I wonder why he looked like that giant monkey instead of Godzilla like I did?" Goku wondered.

"Well, your blood test results came in," Coleman said, with said results in hand.

Everyone but Goku and Madison gathered around to read them. Murmuring was constant.

"You have any idea what they're talking about?" Goku asked, looking down at Maddie.

Madison shook her head in response.

"Okay, according to this, Goku," Mark began, "it seems that your alien DNA is able to absorb the unique radiation of the Titans. That must have been what happened when you fought Godzilla back in Boston."

"It seems that this 'Titanmaster' form gives you the strength and power of the monsters themselves," Chen added.

"However, if Kong or Godzilla release too much radiation, it will corrupt your body and you will lose all sense of yourself. So, be careful," Emma finished.

Goku nodded.

The Argo arrived at Mt. Fuji and descended onto a landing pad. The landing pad then dropped into a huge bunker. Everyone disembarked and Foster led everyone towards the Dragon Balls. Goku had the other two in hand.

Vegeta, who woke up and shrugged off the nurses, limped behind Goku.

Meeting the crew was Admiral Stenz. Foster, Barnes, Griffin, and other military personnel saluted.

"Sir, this is unexpected," the colonel said, somewhat nervously.

"Well, we are about to witness history, perhaps the restoration of humankind. I surely wouldn't miss this."

On the Admiral's command, the other five balls were brought out. Each one was stored in an airtight container and removed carefully.

"What do we do now?" Stenz asked the Saiyans.

"Place them on the ground together," Vegeta responded.

The balls were placed on the ground. Goku followed.

"We'll take care of the rest," Goku said with a smile.

He raised his arms and said the phrase.

"Eternal Shenron, by your name, I summon you forth!"

The sever Dragon Balls began to glow brightly, before a long green, serpentine dragon with two whiskers, red eyes and antlers appeared from them. He was just able to fit in the large bunker's space. Outside, the sky darkened with black clouds.

Everyone but Goku and Vegeta winced away from the bright light, gasping in fear.

"My name is Shenron. I shall grant you three wishes of your desire. Now speak your wishes," the dragon said in a deep voice.

"Oh, hi Shenron!" Goku smiled.

"Uh, let's see. Oh, yeah! Can you bring back all of the people who were killed in the Titan attacks around the world?"

"That is a rather large wish. It will require two of your wishes. Are you sure?"

"Mhm!"

"Very well."

Shenron shined brightly, blinding everyone in the bunker.

Eventually, the light died, and Stanton walked over to a computer terminal.

The screen showed the world, and red dots growing bigger and bigger on all of the continents except Antarctica.

"The dragon isn't lying guys. Satellites are picking up huge thermal spikes on all populated cities affected.

"Then it's true. Everyone is back!" Madison shouted.

Everyone cheered and celebrated.

Suddenly, two other people appeared in front of Shenron. One was a young boy, and the other was a Japanese man with glasses.

"Andrew?" Mark, Emma and Madison asked in unison.

"Serizawa?" Chen followed.

The Rusells embraced with tears, while Serizawa and Chen hugged tightly.

"What is your last wish?" Shenron asked.

"Hmm… We need reinforcements!"

"As you wish."

Once again, Shenron emanated a light, but he disappeared and the seven Dragon Balls rose out of the bunker and scattered in different directions.

All that remained were four figures.

"Gohan! Goten!" Goku exclaimed as he saw his sons.

Vegeta smiled when he could make out Trunks and Bulma.

"Alright, now we got a party!" Goku laughed.


	8. Preparing for Battle

"Uh, excuse me. What's going on here?" Mark asked in confusion.

Goku turned towards him. He put his hand on the shoulder of a man that was his height, but with shorter hair, and a little boy who had identical hair as his.

"These are my sons, Gohan and Goten."

Goku glanced over towards Vegeta, who was walking towards his own family.

"That's Vegeta's wife, Bulma. She's really smart. And their son, Trunks. He becomes really strong in the future."

"The future?" Madison wondered before getting interrupted by arguing.

"You could show at least some happiness and gratitude, you know! I am your wife, after all!" Bulma raged.

"Hmph," Vegeta grumbled while crossing his arms and turning around.

Trunks and Goten chased each other around.

"What happened?" a woman with a British accent asked in confusion.

"Dr. Hawkins?" Serizawa asked, walking over to her.

"The last thing I remember was Monster Zero's mouth."

Serizawa helped Hawkins up and the two hugged.

"We need to get back on track," Admiral Stenz announced. "Jonah, Ghidorah and this Frieza are still out there."

"We're still trying to search for them, sir," Dr. Stanton responded.

"Well, hurry," the admiral ordered. "I wanna get them before they kill the people we just brought back."

Meanwhile, Jonah, Frieza and Ghidorah kept their heads low in a Monarch bunker located in Germany.

Members of the Frieza Force worked on Mecha Ghidorah, remaining in constant fear as the three-headed monster snarled and growled.

Frieza was analyzing a computer screen as Jonah was dragged in by two Frieza Force members and thrown to the ground.

"Lord Frieza, I can explain," Jonah stammered.

Instead, Jonah's head was clubbed by the tyrant's tail.

"Like what? Ruining our element of surprise? Allowing the simians to use the Dragon balls to undoubtedly gain the advantage?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I will not fail you again," Jonah said while gasping.

Frieza wrapped his tail around Jonah's neck and the bioterrorist began to choke and gag.

"That's right. You won't fail me again. Because if you do, I'll kill you."

Frieza let go and once again Jonah was dragged out of the room.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," Frieza muttered to himself while glancing at Ghidorah.

Back in Japan, the ORCA took off and announced an evacuation of Tokyo. The battle was going to take place there.

Soldiers prepared defenses. The Saiyans concentrated to build up ki. The Monarch scientists kept an eye on their scanners in case any Titans showed up.

Meanwhile, Bulma was summoned to a meeting with Admiral Stenz and Colonel Foster.

"You asked to see me?" Bulma asked as she entered the meeting room.

"Yes. Have a seat," the colonel gestured.

"So, we hear that you are a gifted scientist, and the head of Capsule Corp.?" Admiral Stenz questioned.

Bulma nodded.

"Good. We could use some help."

"Help with what?" Bulma asked.

"Project Kiryu."

"Let me explain," Foster said.

"We have known the Titans existed since the 1800s and have developed multiple ways to deter or kill them, if necessary. One experiment was to come up with a robotic and mechanical Titan. Our own monster to stop other monsters. This is Project Kiryu."

Foster gave Bulma the file.

"Seems simple enough. I can bring it to operational status by the time the battle begins."

"Good, 'cause God knows we'll need it."

Andrew and Madison were talking and playing around until Goku interrupted.

"Hiya!" the Saiyan waved.

"Hi, Goku," Madison said with a smile. Andrew stared in awe.

"I need to entrust you guys with something really important, okay?"

Both siblings nodded.

Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue and purple button.

"What is that?"

"If you press this button, it will summon Zeno. He's the strongest person in the multiverse. If Frieza and Ghidorah are going to win, Zeno can completely erase them."

"Why don't we just summon this Zeno from the beginning?" Andrew asked.

"Because I wanna fight and test my power. Maybe I'll even get stronger," Goku answered with clenched fists.

Madison and Andrew looked completely lost and confused.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright!" Goku shouted as he walked away to train with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks.


	9. For Our Loved Ones

"Mom, what is a Kiryu?" Trunks asked.

"Well, according to this, it is a huge monster robot, equipped with all sorts of weapons. "Also, it's powered by an extremely powerful ki generator," Bulma said as she looked over the file.

"I bet it can crush Frieza and his monster," Goten said with confidence.

"Don't be so certain," Vegeta sternly replied. "Supposedly it's stronger than the other monster Kakarot and I fought, and we barely survived."

The Saiyan prince gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration.

"I can't believe I was so weak, but when we fight again, I promise I'll win!"

Meanwhile, Goku left the bunker and emerged back onto the surface. He flew to the top of Mt. Fuji.

Looking down, Goku saw the evacuation take place. Homes, vehicles, and buildings were abandoned. Streets were swarming with running people. Soldiers rushed to set up defenses.

Then, as the last plane with evacuees took off, silence.

Goku meditated and focused his energy.

Not long after, Gohan left the bunker to join his father. Goku was still meditating; by now his ki was so bright and focused, Gohan had no trouble finding him.

"Hi there, dad. I'm not intruding, am I?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, Gohan," Goku responded while opening an eye.

Gohan removed a small bag from his gi.

"Here. I brought some senzu beans." Gohan shook the bag, and several small green beans fell into the palm of his hand.

"I keep these around, in case Pan or Videl are in trouble."

Goku chuckled while putting the beans in his army jacket pocket.

"You know, Videl and Pan are lucky to have a husband and father like you," he said with a smile.

Gohan sat down.

"Ever since those two came into my life, I've never been so happy, but I've also never been so afraid. Not even Frieza, the Androids, Cell or Buu come close. Did you feel the same with me?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I had no idea what to do when you born. Your mom had to guide me. Man, she yelled at me so much, I'm sure I loss some hearing. Don't tell her that, though."

Father and son laughed together.

"But, this is why we have to stop this Ghidorah, and put an end to Frieza for good. For our loved ones," Gohan remarked, looking over the scenery.

"We'll do it together," Goku said, making a fist and pointing it towards Gohan.

Gohan directed his fist as well, and both met in the middle.

Suddenly, an alarm blazed from the bunker below.

"We better go back," Gohan suggested before taking off. Goku followed.

As they arrived, Bulma rushed towards them.

"Guys! The Monarch team is picking up two large signals."

"It's not Kakarot or Frieza's pets, either," Vegeta added. "They're something else."

"Both are airborne and incoming," Colonel Foster reported.

"I want everyone on alert," Admiral Stenz ordered.

"Primary and secondary weapons are on standby," an officer said with a thumbs-up.

A blinding light shined on the monitors.

"The hell is going on?" Emma shouted.

"I think I know," Coleman replied, activating an exterior camera.

The bright light died, and was instead replaced by heat and fire, burning the camera's surroundings. Seconds later, it disconnected.

"It's Mothra and Rodan!" Mark exclaimed. "It has to be."

"How did they know that the battle would be here?" Madison replied.

"Well, Mother Nature has a lot of mysteries that she's not willing to give up yet," Gohan answered.

The ground began to rumble violently.

"Now what?" Chen asked.

"We're getting another signal, coming from underneath the ground. About 4 clicks southwest," Barnes said.

Out of the ground, Kong erupted. He was able to use one of the hollow Earth tunnels to travel from Skull Island to Tokyo.

"Th-that's the ape I encountered and unlocked my new form with!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"New form?" Trunks questioned.

"Did you discover a new Super Saiyan form, dad?" Goten cheerfully asked.

"Uh huh! How about I show you?" Goku said.


End file.
